What's meant to be will always find its way
by agnessan
Summary: "When I first met you I never realized how much you would end up meaning to me" Molly Dawes has left the army and started to work at a security company. Her Boss, Charles James is a posh bastard, at least that what she thought he was... Maybe he isn't that bad after all?


**Disclaimer:** _ **All rights to Tony Ground and the BBC.**_

 **Author's notes: I'm gonna try to write a new story about our favorite couple. This time they meet in a different place. I'm excited, probably need to do a lot of research about security companies and London (never been there). Sorry if there is some faults but I'm gonna do my best :)**

 **Chapter 1 - Starting a new chapter**

" _Let the rain wash away all the pain from yesterday"_

It was raining, as always, at least this time a year. She actually liked rain, it was refreshing. But today she had been grateful if it hadn't been raining.

She was in central London on her way to her new work. Dressed in her new black trousers, a white shirt and black pumps. She had felt so grown up when she had seen herself in the mirror before. Her chestnut brown hair falled in soft curls over her shoulders and her green eyes was sparkling.

But, that was before, now she probably looked like a wet kitten.

Molly was 22 years old, she had joined the army when she was eighteen and been on two tours to Afghanistan. I had been an incredible experience and she wouldn't be were she was today without it.

She quitted the army three months ago. A month ago an old ex. army friend had called her and offered her a job at a security company. They had been looking for someone with medical experience and she had been a medic in the army so it fitted her perfectly. After a interview with the company she had got the job and this was her first day.

The company was located in a building in central London. There was a big door of glass and she could see that there was some kind of reception inside. They had met at an other office for the interview so she had never been here before.

She opened the door and walked in. Directly she was met by a blond, well dressed girl in her early twenties.

"Welcome, you must be Molly Dawes? I'm Sandra Johnsson" They took hands and Sandra told her to follow her so she could meet the others. The walked thru another room. There was a skin couch and a small kitchen in there, the walls was white and it looked modern.

"This is the kitchen" Sandra said before she walked out throw the other door.

There was group of people sitting around a table on the other side of the room.

"This is your desk, you can wait here, they should be done soon"

"Thank you" Molly said and sat down on the chair behind her new desk.

Sandra went back and Molly was left alone, except for the people on the other side of the room. But they looked busy and hadn't even looked up when she had entered the room.

She felt sightly uncomfortable just sitting here but the others looked kinda busy over there. She couldn't hear what they were saying but their body language could tell that something was going on.

There was three men and two woman, one of the men was now standing. He looked irritated about something and dragged his fingers throw his dark hair. Then he looked up, met her glaze. She looked down on the desk, embarrassed of being caught looking.

The man she had been looking at was now on his way over to her. She could now have a closer look and he was good looking. She had to admit that. Tall, fit, dark hair, long legs, sexy walk... Yes, he was hot... She swallowed and looked up, into a pair of brown eyes that made her stomach flutter.

"Hi, you must be Molly Dawes, I assume?" This was a ex. army guy, that she could tell.

He reached out his hand to shake hers so she stood up and took it.

"Yes I am, sir" Did she just call him sir?

"Charles James, Charles would do it. We are not in the army anymore" Why did you call him, sir? You are NOT in the army anymore Dawes... Keep it together.

"Charles" she said and chuckled, he raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"You're laughing, what's so bloody hilarious about Charles?" He didn't sound angry but judging of the sound of his voice he didn't saw the funny side of it.

"Nothing, it was just the way you said it" She looked down, the smile had disappeared from her lips and she felt very, very small. It actually did sound pretty funny. Charles sounded really posh in her ears and he probably was the kind of guy that came from a well family, went to private school and all that.

Charles cleared his throat and said "Okey, I'm gonna introduce you to the rest of the team. Follow me" He turned and walked back to the table were the others still was discussing something.

"This is Molly Dawes, she is going to work with us" Eight pair of eyes studied her and she just wanted to hide somewhere. She felt so missplaced in this place. Everyone was well dressed and looked like they was full of self-confidence.

She on the other hand was still wet from the rain and didn't feel good looking at all.

"Hello Molly, I'm Sarah" A pretty girl with blue eyes stood up and shook her hand. She was dressed in a black skirt and a white shirt, her short black hair falled in loosely curls over her shoulders. She did look kind and Molly smiled carefully.

The others stood up and took her hand one after one.

"I'm Eric" said a brown haired guy with black eyeglass frames that made him look like Clark Kent.

Then there were a blond guy named André and his wife Kate who looked more like a model than someone working at a security company.

When everyone had introduced their self Charles started to talk.

"Okey everyone, now when we are done with the introducing part we need to discus our new job" Everyones attention was now directed at Charles who stood at the end of the table. He pointed at a empty chair and told Molly to sit down.

"We have a new job and it is about protecting a man who has got some treats recently" Charles paused and sat down in his chair.

"Who is it?" Sarah asked.

"His name is Martin Smith and he is a prosecutor that a month ago brought down a high-ranking political who was accused of rape. He have recently got some serious treats and contacted us because he needs protection" Everyone around the table was typing at their computers and Molly felt once again, misplaced. She wasn't entire sure what she was going to do in this work.

The only thing she knew was that she was going to work with this team and be in charge of the medical stuff. She had been on a training for lifeguards before she started this job but she didn't know anything more than that.

"When are we starting?" André asked.

"I have told Mr Smith that we are there in an hour, we're going to put up surveillance and then keep an eye on him 24 hours a day"

"I make sure that we have all the surveillance stuff with us" Sarah said and stood up, Charles nodded and she walked out from the room.

"André and Kate, you to are going to take the first shift. You are going to follow him the whole day and then I'm gonna take the night shift" he paused "Molly, you are coming with me" he looked at her and she nodded slowly. Fuck, she didn't want to spend the whole night with him. He was just to posh and to full of himself, no humor at all. It would probably be a long night...

"I'm gonna help Sara with the surveillance and make sure the computer is connected and all that" Eric said and walked out the same way as Sarah had done a few minutes before.

"Good then we are all settled" André and Kate was now standing too.

"We drive over there then" André said and Charles nodded.

"Good, see you at eight a clock then" André and Kate walked out and Molly was now alone with Charles.

He then stood up and glazed down at Molly.

"You can collect all information you can find about Martin Smith. We need to know his history, what he likes to do, if he has any friends and everything that can help us protect him. We need to knew everything. You have a computer at your desk and I'm gonna go and get you a cellphone and a gun. We always carry a gun with us" Molly nodded and and stood up from the chair.

"Okey, thank you"

"Good" he said and stood still and quiet for a few seconds, like he was thinking about saying something. He then nodded and walked in to a office with glass walls.

She could see him sitting down behind his desk and starting to typ on his computer.

Then she made her way back to her new desk and sat down. She pressed on the computer and started to work. A few hours later she had a lot of information about Martin Smith.

He seemed like lonely guy, didn't have many friends and spend almost all his time working. Being a prosecutor made him a lot of enemies and this wasn't the first time he got treated.

"Here is your new cellphone and you gun" Charles appeared in front of her, she looked up in surprise. She had been so concentrated of her work that she hadn't heard him walk over.

"Thank you" she said and took the phone and the gun. She putted the phone on the desk. Then she made sure the gun was secured before she putted it in the drawer and locked it.

Charles was still standing in front of her desk. It once again looked like he was trying to say something but he stayed quiet. She looked directly at him with questionably look on her face. He cleared his throat and said.

"I'm gonna grab some lunch, you wanna join me? We can discuss what you have found out about Martin Smith" This was probably the nicest thing he said to her this morning. He didn't sound that strict as before, he actually sounded kinda nice.

"Sounds nice, I'm Hank Marvin" She said smiling.

"What does that mean?" he said and pulled a face. This was the first time she saw him kinda smiling, he looked really good when he was smiling she thought...

"It means i'm starving" she grinned.

"That's not even english"

"Where I live it is" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Come, we need to get going" She stood up and followed him out.

Maybe he wasn't that bad after all...


End file.
